


温泉paly

by Luoyu0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyu0/pseuds/Luoyu0
Relationships: 唐奈/凤麟夜
Kudos: 8





	温泉paly

少年白皙圆润的玉足搭在男人肩上，头发如海藻般浮在水中，身上染着羞怯的薄绯。  
眸子失神地睁着，汗水和泪水打湿了羽睫。  
凤麟夜捉着他的脚踝，悍然挺动腰身，击打得水声啪啪作响。  
借助温泉水的润滑，每一次都进入得极深。  
“肚子……肚子要破了……”  
唐奈感觉到小腹随着水流的涌入一点点隆起来，惊惧地摇起头，眸底噙着一泡眼泪，挣扎着想要逃开。  
“别怕，没事的。”凤麟夜温声安慰，手转而压上他凸起的小腹。  
雪白的皮肉被撑得几近透明，隐隐能看到水波流转。  
凤麟夜恶意地按了下，少年立刻发出崩溃的哭声。  
像是一尾扭动的美人鱼。  
鼻尖染上了委屈的深粉色。  
晶莹的泪水顺着脸颊滚落，如掉了线的珍珠。  
凤麟夜吻上他的泪珠，轻轻在奶白的脸颊上辗转碾磨，喉间发出动情的粗喘。  
“奈奈，给我生个孩子怎么样？”  
唐奈哭得打起了嗝，断断续续地说道：“生……生不出来……”  
“怎么会生不出来呢？看样子是我还不够卖力。”  
话罢，他大力抽送起来。  
唐奈被撞得神智七零八落，倚在池壁上，目光呆滞地望着穹顶。  
口涎顺着嫣红的唇角汩汩滑落，转瞬就被男人含在嘴里。  
大股大股的龙精喷射出来，烫得唐奈直打颤，忍不住缩紧了嫣红的小穴，含吮着男人雄伟的物什。  
凤麟夜不禁被他夹得又硬了起来，抱住他再次大肆挞伐。  
“好胀……你不要碰我呜……”  
“口是心非的小东西，你下面咬我可咬得死紧，一点儿也不舍得我离开呢……”  
唐奈羞耻地涨红了脸。  
凤麟夜趁着这个机会飞快地抽离出去，从池边捻起一枚玉势，堵住了即将涌出的东西。  
唐奈不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，含泪的眸盛满了谴责。  
凤麟夜温柔地亲了亲他的眼睫，把少年打横抱出水池，放到寝殿的榻上。  
着迷着枕到鼓胀的肚腹上。  
“瞧，奈奈是不是为我孕育了一个可爱的孩子？”


End file.
